Conventional content management systems can allow a user to share a file with others. For example, a user can share a document for collaboration purposes in which each user is able to modify the “same” document. However, in some situations, a user may want to share a document with other users, but not for collaboration purposes. For example, a teacher may want to share a worksheet with each of the students in a class. In a conventional system, the teacher would have to generate a separate folder for each student, add the worksheet to each folder and share each folder with a corresponding student. Such a process can be time consuming.